British Taxi
The British Taxi is the main antagonist of the Regular Show episode, "Ello Gov'nor". Overview In the fictional 1982 British film, Ello Govnor, a possessed taxi car slaughters people for killing its driver. It appears to be a black Hackney carriage taxi with yellow headlights and visible sharp teeth located in its grill. History Rigby rents a movie and shows it to Mordecai, he states that the movie is cheesy and tame. Mordecai agrees and the duo watched the film together, while Mordecai seems calm and chuckles at the film's effects, Rigby became terrified. After the film statics, Mordecai goes to bed while Rigby was still scarred. Rigby has suffered nightmares which caused Mordecai furious and forces him to watch the whole movie day and night. When Rigby has enough, he throws the VHS tape to the wall breaking it which causes their boss, Benson freaking out and yelling at them for what they're doing. Benson commands the duo for cleaning their mess while he's playing Cricket, Mordecai was concerned about the British people showing up which Benson says that it's Cricket. Mordecai then shows Rigby that the British people were calm and collected people, several men came to Rigby and say "ello gov'nor" multiple times towards him, which caused Rigby running away from them. Mordecai explains Rigby's fear to Pops and Skips, to which Pops points out he owns a British taxi of his own. When Rigby asks what's inside Pops' barn, Pops unlocks the barn and shows them his taxi (which turns out to be a regular taxi). Mordecai asks Rigby if he is ready, but Rigby is still scared but of his mind. Mordecai tries to assure that everything will be okay, but Rigby decides to go to the bathroom. In the bathroom, Rigby saw a toilet paper which shows a skid mark causing him to panic, then his phone rings for him saying "ello gov'nor". Rigby runs to the taxi and yells at Pops to start the engine. Pops drives the duo to the woods for a cruise which causes Rigby panicked by looking at the trees making scary faces. The car then stops in the middle of the road, stating that it has ran out of gas. Mordecai and Pops decide to move the taxi forward. When Rigby sees the British taxi coming, Mordecai doesn't believe him until they realize it really is coming for them. Everyone starts to flee, and the taxi pursues them, destroying everything in its path (including Pops' taxi). Rigby is finally cornered against a tree and when Pops and Mordecai rescue him, the taxi knocks them both unconscious with its front doors. Just when the taxi is about to move in for the kill, Rigby pounces on it in a fit of rage and starts damaging it apart. However, it is revealed that Rigby hit his head and starts becoming insane and the taxi was also revealed to be a worker from the video store in a costume. The worker says that the film was overdue, but Rigby says that the tape was destroyed. The worker then forces the duo to pay the fine, But Pops pays him only with his lollipops which disgusted the worker. In bed, Rigby thanks Mordecai for helping him facing his fear and begins to sleep, dreaming that he is a tough guy, driving the British taxi through outer space. Notes * "Ello Govnor" is a popular phrase in the early 20th century United Kingdom. * The taxi resembles the car in "2 in the AM PM", which was also created by J.G. Quintel. * The fictional movie Ello Govnor may be a parody of the real life movie "Christine." * The taxi resembles a were-car from a Futurama episode, "The Honking". Category:Characters Category:Regular Show Universe Category:Animated Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Spirits Category:Sapient Beings Category:Characters Portrayed by Mark Hamill Category:Characters Debuting in 2010 Category:Man-Eaters Category:Extreme Category:Unknown Status Category:Vehicles Category:English Characters